


Dean's grief

by notmydivision1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad, supernatural feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmydivision1/pseuds/notmydivision1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is grieving and Cas comes to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's grief

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen 9x09! Feedback is greatly appreciated

 Kevin's Dead. Maybe Sam. Gadreel took off. Dean laid crumpled on the floor of the bunker. The color slowly fading from Kevin's body. Dean can't bring himself to look anymore. He takes a shaky breath and reaches into his pocket dialing the only number he can rely on.  _Cas._ The phone rings and the hunter wipes away the tears that are still silently streaming. 

"Dean, What's wrong?" 

"I need you Cas."

The other end hung up with out another word. Dean stays in his spot thinking about everything and slowly becoming numb. He can't help but feel it was all his fault. He thinks about everything he should have done but didn't. He thinks about young advanced placement Kevin. He thinks about  _everytime Kevin ever trusted him he got screwed._ He thinks about the life Kevin had before everything started and how he got him a death sentence. He thinks about the lies he told his brother over and over. He thinks about how stupid he was for trusting this random angel. He think about the last time he talked to Sam. He thinks about how he never said _goodbye._

Dean hears a door open then close, the footsteps ascending the stairs, the footsteps quickening, the muffled words. He finally registers was going on. His cheeks are cold from dried tears and its night time; even with all the lights on and no windows he knows hours have past. Cas is standing above him and Dean slowly looks up at him, taking in every inch. The look on his face is pure despair and something else. He places a hand on the top side of his face and runs it down the length stopping at his jaw. Cas uses that hand to grab defeated man's and pulls him to his feet. Dean can't come up with words for anything. He leans on Cas and inhales deeply. He can feel the man pulling him, walking him somewhere. Dean just closes his eyes unable to come up with the strength for it. Soon he has strong hands under his arms and is being laid down gently. He recognizes the sheets and rolls over, sleep taking him instantly.

***

Dean wakes and everything comes flooding back.  _Both his brothers are gone._ Then he remembers Cas and didn't have to look far for him. At the edge of his bed he sees the man with his head bowed, whispering. Cas was praying. Dean was filled with a twinge of love and amazment. Cas still believes and that makes Dean forget about everything for a moment. 

Cas suddenly turns quickly upon feeling the bed shift. Cas turns to Dean and the corner of his mouth turns slightly but not in a smile. The fallen angel moves closer and folds Dean in his arms. Cas is so warm and it makes Dean shutter but he just scoots closer. Feeling the tenderness of Cas' body Dean loses it and starts to sob.  _Really sob._ Cas is sitting on his knees and Dean is just holding his shirt, throwing his whole weight on his chest. With each scream Cas holds the man harder than the last. Muffled "Why"s and "No"s are coming and now it's Cas that shutters. The moment lasts forever. Soon Dean falls dragging Cas down as well. 

"Dean I think its time to move K-"

"I don't want to think about anything. Just stay here, okay?"

"Okay."

Cas holds Dean. He slowly strokes every inch of his head and rubs the entire expanse of his back. He murmers stories in his ear about Sam and Kevin, some that Dean even make Dean smile. With their legs tangled, Dean slowly rubs the back of Cas' calf and time just slows. Eventually Cas clears his throat and shifts so he's looking at Dean.

"We'll get them back, I promise."

"Don't be making promises you can't keep Cas."

"I promised to always come when you call." 


End file.
